Etrangère
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Et si tout n'était pas simple pour Aelita, et si le fait d'être débarquée de nulle part sur Terre la faisait douter...Pourquoi devrait-elle être cette jeune fille douce et sans histoires que l'on décrit ?


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, en une heure, donc je demande un peu d'indulgence pour mes fautes, mon délire et mon inspiration limitée... pour plus d'infos sur ces nuits de dur labeur, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM !^^ je ne mords pas, ou allez voir sur le forum francophone ! Le thème était « chaussettes » !

Évidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ces fics ! Mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les chaussettes, la douce Aelita, en arrivant sur ce monde, en avait découvert l'utilité, et depuis, elle ne s'en passait plus !

Elle avait aussi découvert avec plaisir ses amis dans la vraie vie, quelle bizarrerie de le dire, par ailleurs, cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne vivait pas vraiment ? Elle n'en savait rien, ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment: humaine ou création informatique ? Réelle ou pas réelle ? Avait-elle seulement une âme ? Pouvait-elle mourir comme les autres, vivre, vieillir, aimer ?

Aimer, oui, elle le pouvait, du moins c'est qui lui semblait quand elle sentait ces papillons dans son ventre quand Jérémie s'approchait d'elle. Il était timide, presque gêné à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, cela ne le rendait que plus mignon encore, ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle? Yumi l'avait conforté dans ces pensées mais comment Aelita pouvait-elle être sûre, elle qui ne savait pas même qui elle était ? Aucun cas comme elle n'avait encore existé, elle était la première, sur qui s'appuyer donc pour savoir ? Elle s'inquiétait mais le jeune garçon lui répétait tout le temps qu'elle était bien réelle, avec eux, de peur qu'elle ne l'oublie et ne s'abîme dans son affolement.

Le simple fait de respirer l'air frais du matin, la brume du soir, l'air salé de la mer, le sapin du parc, de manger, de lire des bouts de papier, de dormir, de regarder un ciel qui changeait avec les jours et les heures, de sentir la pluie sur son visage, le soleil qui la chauffait, tout lui paraissait fabuleusement nouveau et elle s'émerveillait de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Ce jour-là, elle se tenait devant sa collection de chaussettes. Quelle étrangeté, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi on fait le plus attention et pourtant...

En arrivant sur Terre, elle avait appris qu'elle pouvait changer de tenue, de vêtements, dans leurs coloris, leurs motifs, leur forme, leur coupe, leur taille, leur longueur, leur texture... elle qui en avait assez de cette tenue rose pâle qui la faisait paraître si douce, si gentille. Oh, non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas, c'était son trait de caractère principal mais elle voulait des couleurs qui pétaient, du beau, du neuf, du nouveau, ni dans l'excès de mauvais goût, ni dans la frivolité, elle voulait juste essayer, voir ce que ça faisait, comme tout ce qu'elle avait tenté auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas sembler superficielle mais cela lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait plus vraie, plus entière, plus à sa place dans ce monde inconnu, moins déphasée, moins à côté, moins étrangère.

Et les chaussettes dans tout ça ? Elle aimait leur texture moelleuse, douce, caressant presque le pied comme le ferait une plume, le lui réchauffant quand elle avait froid, comme un cocon, un lit douillet dans lequel il fait bon se glisser. Elle aimait leurs motifs, les dessins qu'on y trouvait parfois, les couleurs. Elle en avait acheté beaucoup, des drôles, des sérieuses, des originales, des à pompons, des à doigts de pieds, des grandes, des petites, des roses, des vertes, des blanches pour tous les jours, des grosses bien chaudes pour son lit... c'était ce qui reflétait le plus la personnalité des gens, avait-elle remarqué, on les voyait à peine dépasser avant d'être rattrapées par un pantalon, les autres n'y faisaient pas attention et pourtant... on se faisait plaisir en les choisissant... quelle personnalité avait-elle donc avec une collection si dépareillée ? Encore une étrangeté, elle n'était plus à ça près...

* * *

Review ? J'accepte bien entendu toutes les critiques, et je leur rappelle mon manque de temps...^^


End file.
